Francis The Snivy's Adventure II
by Francis The Gilded Hero
Summary: After the Crescent Cup, Luna is kidnapped by Kuja and is taken to ALO (Alfhiem Online). Team Star Shine have to rescue Francis's human girlfriend before Kuja has a chance to kill her, and erase her from existence. Contains real life places, fictional places, real people (my friends) and OC's are accepted. Fan interaction is encouraged. Own no copyright
1. Past, Present, and Future Adventures

Welcome to the story preview. This is a preview for the story, and a look back at the past where all of the drama came from. I do not own anything.

These are coming from my characters point of views

**May 12th to August 10th 2011**

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Sonic and Pokemon LA**

**Me as Francis the Buizel**

_I walked here in the pokemon world after apparently turning into a pokemon from out of nowhere. Here, I met Rouge the bat, Sonic, and other casts of characters. This is also where I met my first enemy, Shadow the hedgehog. He would make me fall unconscious many times. Oh yes, those times. I made lots of friends here while I was a Buizel, but another adventure was to come._

**August 22, 2011 to November 19, 2011**

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Francis the Snivy**

**Me as Francis the Snivy**

_I would turn into a Snivy for the very first time in my career as a pokemon. Here, I met my first OC character named Kavi, and we played battle games together against our Shadow rival. He would do the same thing he does to me when I was a Buizel. I would even show some filipino skills as I am Filipino speaking when I was a human. I would make a lot of friends here too._

_**November 23rd, 2011 to January 2nd, 2012**_

_**The Unconscious Hero**_

_**Me as Francis the Snivy**_

_I met my human high school friend here. We went on a adventure after being turned into pokemon by my Ninetales due to the curse game. We promised that we would come back. This story featured me against Darkrai who threatened to erase my memories. Me, Suyapa and the rest of our friends ended the threat, and we were able to become human again, that is until our next adventure._

_**January 3rd, 2012 to January 21st, 2012**_

_**The Adventure of a Lifetime**_

_**Me as Francis the Snivy**_

_This is where I got to play battle sports including soccer, but this is also where Gengar first appeared as a rival, but Gengar would be one of many that I would encounter on my Journey. There would be more to come in my next adventures….._

_**June 8th, 2012 to February 22nd, 2013**_

_**Francis and Snivy's Adventure**_

_**Me as a human**_

_For the first time, Im a human in this story, but me falling unconscious docent change. I would also meet my real life cousin here. She and I became pokemon trainers, but when I chose Snivy over Oshawatt, a war began just like that. More rivalries would happen. All of sudden I had Kuja, Gengar, Serperior, and the Zubat Clan as my rivals. I would also have Luna as my human girlfriend, and I saved her from death once. I made it in time. As the story went on, I would meet Zidane Tribal and the hero cast of Final Fantasy IX. Unfortunately as the end of this adventure neared, Kuja threatened me by saying that I deserved that I should have my memories erased, but our team said 'not in our house'. He did turn me into a Snivy however, but we did trap him in a Dungeon, but it did not last long…_

_**FEBRUARY 24TH, 2013 to FEBRUARY 14TH, 2014**_

_**Francis the Snivy's Adventure I**_

_**Me as Francis the Snivy**_

_It has happened again. Im turned into a pokemon by Kuja, and this time around, he wants me killed. Not only that, but he killed a lot of innocent victims, mostly human girls who wore shorts, and a shirt, in other words, girls that had their arms and legs exposed. Luna, my human girlfriend, is on that list, and so is many of our friends on the team. There were even betrayals on Kuja's team, like Beldam who refused to kill Francis Lyra Crescent, my Burmecian sister, and youngest Burmecian Queen. There were so many deaths that it is hard to count. Luna was near death 4 times, but all four times, I saved her. After winning the Crescent Cup, Kuja cheats by knocking Luna unconscious, takes her to Palmdale, and takes her inside Alfhiem Online (ALO for short)…_

_**FEATURED STORY**_

_**FEBRUARY 2014**_

_**Francis The Snivy's Adventure II**_

_**Me as Francis the Snivy**_

_I now look forward to the day to go inside ALO to rescue two trapped players. They are Asuna, from Sword Art Online, and my human girlfriend, Luna. I get to go on an virtual and real life adventure with my friends from the past, and I can't wait to do it. What awaits us in the NerveGear? FInd out when the story hits fan fiction, sometime this February and early March._


	2. Welcome to ALO, and Part II

Welcome to the prologue for part II. In this prologue, the introduction to ALO, and to part II. Here we go, and I do not own anything.

This introduction is in Llyod's point of view

**(12 hours after Francis fell unconscious- Francis still unconscious)**

**Time: 9AM (Tuesday)**

**Location: Los Angeles, CA- Team Base**

Team Star Shine has just woken up the next day after Francis fell unconscious, and Luna, Colette, Jennifer Talavera, and an unknown character was taken from the base. Llyod wakes up to find that Francis is still unconscious as part II of the series begins.

(Llyod's turn)

It is the the morning after the team won the Crescent Cup, and 12 hours after Francis the Snivy fell unconscious trying to save Colette. I was just introduced to everyone in the team, and its amazing how many members there are here. Francis, who fainted last night happens to be the team leader, and captain of the team. I wonder what happened over night, so Leafa decided to check out the news. Good thing she did because we got to find out more.

Newscaster: Good Morning Los Angeles, it is 9AM on this Tuesday morning. Top story of the day is "ALO Takeover". The newest game craze is here, and a lot of people are diving into virtual reality. You get to play as a Sylph, and be that character. We took our first run, and rated it a 10 out of 10.

Newscaster 2: Sorry to break up the fun, but breaking news just into the news room. Gamers Sky News has just learned that four people were knocked unconscious, and taken away to Fresno, CA, and whats more is what is in this screenshot. This was taken in the ALO game. It shows a picture of four individuals. It appears to be Luna, Jennifer Talavera, Colette, and an unidentified victim. All sources point to Kuja as the main suspect, and the victims are all from team Star Shine, winners of Monday's Crescent Cup. If we have more details, we will bring it to you live…

(Llyod's turn)

After listening to the news, we learned that Colette, Luna (Francis the Snivy's human girlfriend), Jennifer Talavera (Leo's girlfriend/Francis the Snivy's human friend), and an unidentified victim are trapped in ALO. In order to rescue them, we have to buy the game, and get inside it. The team decides to go to the local game store to buy the NerveGear, and the game.

**Local Game Stop Store**

We arrived at the local Game Stop store to buy the NerveGear, and the game. The line is out the door for the game making A.L.O one of the hot games this week. We got our chance to buy the game, and the hardware 30 minutes later for about 250,000 U.S dollars. This was enough for everyone including the unconscious hero. We headed back to the base to get ready to play the game.

**Team Base**

We have returned back at the team base ready to begin the game, and a brand new adventure. We looked inside the NerveGear for directions.

_Welcome to NerveGear Gaming. In the NerveGear, you get to be in a game where you want to be in. To start playing, charge the NerveGear to at least 90 to 100 percent. After charging, put the game you want to play in the slot for the game, and then make sure that you close the slot. After putting the game in, put the NerveGear on like a helmet. Then make sure that you can preform the tasks below:_

_1)Touch- Touch yourself_

_2)Smell_

_3)Taste_

_4)Hearing_

_These senses will impact your avatar, and how you play in the game. Once you test these senses, you will hear 7 beeps. Once you are ready to play the game, make sure you close your eyes, and say "Link Start!", and the NerveGear will transport you to the world of the game with a created avatar based on your real world body, senses, and the game you are playing. Once you decide to log out for the day, you will wake up back in the real world._

_We thank you for trying out virtual reality using the NerveGear. We hope you enjoy the virtual world._

_-NerveGear team_

After reading the directions, we started charging the NerveGear to get ready for the adventure. 20 minutes later, the NerveGear is charged, and its all ready, but before we got to play, I made a letter to our unconscious hero making sure when he wakes up, he will know that we are playing ALO and not unconscious. Here is what I wrote:

_To Francis the Snivy, our unconscious hero_

_ When you wake up, you will notice that we will have helmets on. That is the NerveGear which is on your right. Use that to join us. As far as what happened when you were unconscious, Kuja has kidnapped Luna, Colette, Jennifer Talavera, and an unknown victim, and they are trapped in the game. Please help us save our friends, especially your human girlfriend._

_ Sincerely, your new friend, Llyod_

These innocent victims never deserved to die. Thats what I taught to myself. It is time to save my girlfriend, Colette. It is time to 'Link Start'. We grabbed the game, put it in, put on the NerveGear, and we gathered near our unconscious hero. We held hands and we did a team cheer, including the mentions of our unconscious hero.

"Gide us on our mission to rescue our friends. Protect us and help the hero regain consciousness. We ask this to Martel who shall protect us" I said as the team lied down, and close their eyes.

We hear the beeping happen in our NerveGears, signaling us that it is almost time for an adventure. I taught about Francis who saved Colette from certain death, and also about Luna, who is always saved by Francis. I will not let Kuja hurt them again.

"LINK START!" Everyone playing yelled

The screen went into a dream state mode, and mentioned our senses. Mine were all ok.

**Sword Art Online- "Welcome Center"**

[Script Mode]

The players go into a dream like state as they enter the welcome center of Alfhiem Online

Female Announcer (To all players playing): Welcome to Alfhiem Online. Please enter your name you want to be identified as, and also your gender.

(The players put their names and genders)

Today's players

Llyod (M)

Leo (M)

Jennifer Alexander (F)

Francis Crescent (M)

Francis Karla Crescent (F)

Freya Crescent (F)

Final Fantasy Group (2 M/3 F)

Stand By Players- Waiting for turn

Tales of Xillia Group

Tales of Graces F Group

Players Already in ALO

Luna

Jennifer Talavera

Colette

(Un announced player- TBA in chapter 1 next Friday)

Players to be added

Jenny- Francis's CSULA friend

Gracie- Francis's CSULA friend

(*2) OC's

Opal- Chapter 2

Players unable to play today

Francis the Snivy- Unconscious in L.A/ Skips intro area via Heroes Welcome, Has an avatar. Will start in team base in Sylvain next play.

Kristen- (Not Confirmed with her)

Female Announcer: There are (5 friendly) races of fairies to choose from. Please pick one of the following races to play as;

Friendly- (If there is more, I will put more)

*A. Sylph

*B. Undine

*C. Cat Sith

*D. Hunter

*E. Spriggan

Non-Friendly- You can't pick from here

A. Salamanders

B. Team Night Mare BC- Kuja's team

C. Team Kill Francelunette (Kill Francis, Luna, and Colette)- Works with Team Nightmare BC

The players have chosen the following

Llyod- Spriggan

Leo- Spriggan

Jennifer Alexander- Sylph

Suyapa A.- Sylph

Francis Crescent, Freya Crescent, Eiko Carol, and Francis Karla (Sylphs)

Zidane, and Vivi- Spriggans

Trapped players (Luna, Colette, Jennifer Talavera, and un announced Character)- Sylphs

(The players have chosen their fairy race)

Female Announcer: Well, it looks like we have a surprise for you all today. Since this is part of team Star Shine, all of you will start in Sylvain, which is normally a Sylph only town, but the locals there know about you and they will accept you into the Sylph town of Sylvain. Make sure to rescue your trapped friends, and prepare for an adventure. For now, you will be teleported to Sylvain. Good luck everyone.

(All players teleport to the town of Sylvain)

**Inside A.L.O (Dowtown Sylvain- Sylph Territory)**

**Time: 12 PM **

**Current in game Mission: None**

**Current Long- Range Mission: Rescue Luna, Colette, Talavera, and an unannounced character**

**Current Funds: 0 Yud**

**Current Team Leader: Lloyd Irving**

Team Star Shine have arrived in Sylvain via the NerveGear. The team looks around at the city. Lloyd sums it up as a big city.

(Lloyd's turn)

Our team has arrived inside Alfhiem Online, and the town of Sylvain. From standing where we were, the town is huge. There are many shops around, and a lot of people as well. They were also Sylph fairies, but they all welcomed us, even our Spriggan teammates. Thats amazing to see. One of the Sylphs came up to us, and offered us a tour of Sylvain.

"Hello team Star Shine. I am a Sylph Guide. I am here to guide you around the town. Would you all like one?

"Yes please" Everyone said as the guide started walking us.

NEXT FRIDAY:

The first official Chapter of part II. The team takes a tour of Sylvain, and Francis regains consciousness and plays with the team. They also accept the first mission, with a clue on how to find their trapped friends. Opal returns in this chapter as well.

**Authors notes for today**

(*1) Friendly A.L.O Races

a) Sylphs- They like to cast healing spells. Costumes are normally green (Example: Leafa/Recon)

b) Spriggans- They are high on illusion magic. Costumes are normally black. (Example: Kirito)

c) Cath Sith- Casters of Dark Magic. Costumes are normally brown. (Example: Rue)

d) Hunters- Good at hunting. Costumes are random

e) Undines- Underwater hunters. Costumes are blue

(*2) OC Characters

If you want to be in this story, please note that the OC form has changed. Here is the new form;

If you want to be part of the adventure, sign up here below

Real World:

Name:

Gender: Age:

Team: Even Stars(Default)

ALO PORTION

In Game Name:

A.L.O Race: (Spriggan, Sylph, Hunter, Undine, Cat Sith)- Choose 1

a) Sylphs- They like to cast healing spells. Costumes are normally green (Example: Leafa/Recon)

b) Spriggans- They are high on illusion magic. Costumes are normally black. (Example: Kirito)

c) Cath Sith- Casters of Dark Magic. Costumes are normally brown. (Example: Rue)

d) Hunters- Good at hunting. Costumes are random

e) Undines- Underwater hunters. Costumes are blue

Weapon of choice:

Costume of choice( You can change this as long as you email or contact me)

Head:

Torso (upper body):

Lower Body:

Accessories:

Contact area- Please keep in mind that this part includes fan interaction. Join the conversation on the story by joining in talk shows like #StarShineShow, Access Star Shine, and more. All you have to do is provide an email, Facebook, or twitter.

Facebook: Twitter: Email:

If you have any questions for me, email me at francisthesnivy at yahoo dot com or use the face book group page.

*Talk shows are every 5 chapters


	3. Sylvian Tour,Revelations, Important News

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. In this chapter;

A. Sylvain Tour- Team Star Shine take a tour of Sylvain.

B. Francis revives- Francis the Snivy regains consciousness after saving Colette. He goes into ALO for the first time.

C. Opal returns- Opal returns to the story, but what she does not know is that Leo is now dating Jennifer Talavera, Francis the Snivy's human friend.

D. Francis's Sacrifices himself to save Opal- After finding out that Leo is dating Jennifer Talavera, Leo tries to attack Opal, but Francis saves Opal by sacrificing himself…

(Francis dies = Resurrection penalty: 2 minutes for first timers only- (Regular penalty: 10 minutes/ Sacrifice Spell penalty is 20 minutes)- DP's are waved if a Life Bottle is used

Chapter is mostly in : Lloyd's Point of view

HERE WE GO, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

**Current Scene: Inside ALO (Sylvain)**

**Time: 12:04 PM (Tuesday)**

**Current Funds: 0 Yud**

**Current Team Leader: Lloyd Irving**

The team is about to take a tour of Sylvain, thanks to a tour guide that just talked to them.

(Lloyd's turn)

We are now about to go on a tour of the first town in A.L.O, Sylvain. By looking at the size of this town, it feels like Downtown Los Angeles. The Sylvain tour guide started walking us toward the center of the town.

"This part of Sylvain is the central portion, or if you like, you can call it Downtown Sylvain. It holds all the shopping needs for the town" The Sylvain guide pointed out.

As I looked around, there were lots of player Sylphs around shopping and having fun. They even looked at us and waved "hello". I waved back and they smiled. They know that while there are some Spriggans on our team, they are supportive of them since Kirito is on of them Spriggans who helped out in the animie. I hope to meet him one day….

"Over here is the shopping center" The tour guide continued. "You can shop for your items here. Make sure to have enough Yud with you. To find Yud, hunt monsters in the Ancient Forest, which is just outside of here." The guide finished the statement.

The shopping center is amazing here too. Leo was trying to cut in front of me trying to get a better view. I let him cut the line.

"Its amazing here" Leo commented as he pats my back

"I know" I said to him.

The Sylvain guide is about to give us a surprise to get us started with our shopping.

"After the tour, Im going to transfer 10,000 Yud to your team account" The Sylvain tour guide commented

I was amazed to hear a big number.

"Thank you" We all said

"There is more" The guide continued "You see, we know about Francis the Snivy in Sylvain. We got to watch all the saves he does to save his friends from harm. We have Sylvain Cable . Because of his heroism, we, the Sylphs who love Francis, are giving your team 25,000 more Yud to your team account" The tour guide smiled

Oh my gosh. Francis is a true hero here too. Because of our unconscious hero, we get to start with 35,000 Yud as a team.

"Thank you mam" I said as I bowed down

"You don't need to be so formal, and by the way, Im not the one you need to give thanks to. You need to thank your unconscious hero, because he saved you in the real world from death" The tour guide smiled again

"We will, but how do we get the money?" I asked

"It will be in your team base bank, which I will show you later" The guide said

We moved on to the descriptions of the Downtown Shops that are here.

"To our right is the Item Shop known as Beginning Mates. Here, you can buy basic items like potions, life bottles, and more. Prices for items in this shop range from 100 to 500 Yud" The tour guide commented as he pointed to the shop

I looked at the shop, and it may be a small shop, but they are a very useful resource in town.

"To our left over here is the Sylvain help center. Should you need assistance at anytime, we will be waiting there. Services there are free, but we do accept donations to expand services" The guide said as he pointed to a tall building to the left of us.

A help center is nice to have. You never know when we will need it. The guide continued further down the road to a residential area.

"Going toward the houses here is the residential area for the Sylphs that are playing here. You will get to meet different players from different parts of California, since this is the California server you are playing on. I got a notification that one of your teammates just started playing. I believe it is the unconscious hero." The guide commented as he accessed the notification system.

Francis has revived and is now able to play. I can't wait to see him save our friends, but more importantly, his human girlfriend.

**Los Angeles, CA**

**Time: 1 PM (Tuesday)**

**1 hour after the team started playing A.L.O**

**10 minutes before Francis and Opal play**

Francis the Snivy has just revived after saving Colette from certain death. His arm is still injured. As he revives, he sees the note that Lloyd wrote. He knows that all of his friends are in danger.

(Francis's turn)

I finally revive after saving Colette, the Chosen from _Tales of Symphonia _. She is in danger, just like Luna. Its time to save our friends, but before I got to start, Opal comes into the room to talk to me about something.

"Francis, I need to talk to you before we play" Opal told me.

"Yes lets go to the other room to talk ok" i told her as we walked to another room.

We reached the other room to talk about something that happened with Leo and Jennifer Talavera. Jennifer Talavera is my human friend at school, and I have a feeling I know what it is about.

"Francis, I need to talk to you about Leo and Talavera" Opal tells me

"Ok. I understand" I told her back

"Is Leo dating your human friend?" She asked me

I know that love is supposed to spread, but at the time, I knew Leo never told Opal about this development.

"Opal, he is dating Jennifer Talavera. Not only that, but he has started kissing her while Im unconscious" I told her

"Oh my god. If Luna finds out that her own brother is dating your human friend without my permission, I will be mad! Im not mad at you though. " Opal said to me

"I understand. What are you planning to do?" I asked Opal

"I want a battle. Him VS me, but in this case, save me if I'm about to fall unconscious. " Opal commented

"We can't, Luna and Talavera are trapped somewhere in the game" I told her

"I have a communication device. I can tell your human girlfriend Luna, that Leo is cheating on me by dating your human friend. I also can do a special teleportation magic on the people we need. I call this the plot pause" Opal tells me

"Ok, I see now. I agree with you, but do you want to make Leo forget about dating Talavera?" I asked with concern

"Good plan, but how can you erase memories?" Opal asked me

"Remember how I made the memory charms? Well, inside the memory charm is a device that I can control on what memories to erase, or retain. The problem with showing an example to you is that I would need to program one of ours to do that and we don't want to have memories of each other wiped clean, so examples are out of play. " I explained as she got curious

"Can we do this to Kuja too?" She asked me

At some point, I knew this was coming, but no can do.

"I can't do it with Kuja because in order to receive a memory charm, you need to be on this team, but I could try to make a negative memory charm to try to wipe his memories clean" I said

"Wow. Do you take computer science courses?" She asked me out of nowhere

"Yes, in fact I want to be a game designer as a human, but you need to learn (*1)HTML, Java Script, and J Query.

"Wow. Lots to learn, but you are talented" Opal commented

"Thanks Opal. By the way, do you really want me to wipe Leo's memories of dating Talavera? I mean, its kind of a different way for me to do things." I told her

"It was an idea, but my initial answer is yes, but it is up to you at this point. Lets break it down like an Algebraic equation. Since you told Luna you loved her, and you meant it, the equation would be equal, or X+Y=X+Y. Since Leo only loved Jennifer Talavera just by looking at her legs, no offensive foul, and the fact that Leo is with me, the equation is not equal, or X+Y is not= to X+Z. Erasing Leo's memories of dating Talavera would take off person Z, which is her" Opal tells me.

"Right. Ill think about it. Right now, its time to save our friends" I told her as we headed back to the main game room

We are now back in the main game room, and we are now about to link start.

"Ready Francis?" She asked me as we put our NerveGears on

"Yes Opal. Lets save our friends" I said as we got ready.

"LINK START!" We both yelled as we were teleported into the game.

**ALO- Downtown Sylvain**

**Current Funds Holding: 0 Yud**

**Current Funds in Base: 35,000 Yud**

**Current team leader: Lloyd Irving**

The current team in the game is now on the tour of Sylvain when Francis and Opal show up. The team welcomes them back, but one person in particular tries to hide from Opal.

(Lloyd's turn)

As we continued the tour, two players entered the game. They happened to be the unconscious hero, and Opal. We went to hug them both, but as we were hugging them, Leo went missing for some reason. Is there something wrong with Leo? Is he hiding something from Francis or Opal? Only time will tell.

"Hi Francis, welcome back" I said to the hero

"Feels good to be a Sylph White Mage as a male" He told me.

"Back to human form until logging out" I commented

"I guess so, but Leo is not here" He tells me as he looks around

"Is something wrong?" I asked him with concern

"Yes, and it has something to do with Jennifer Talavera. You see, Jennifer Talavera is one of Francis's human friends at school, and I just found out that Leo is dating her, and whats worse is that he is Luna's brother" Opal tells the group as the group widens in shock of the revelation.

I am shocked to hear that Leo is dating one of Francis's human friends, but what caught me off guard is the fact that Luna has no idea that this happened.

"Has this been happening when Francis is knocked unconscious?" I asked

"Bingo! In the beginning, Leo would always look at Talavera's legs since she wore shorts. When he would do that, I would slap him, which worked until recently. During the Crescent Cup, it happened again, only this time, I was on another team based assignment and Leo kissed Talavera. This was when Francis was knocked unconscious, and Luna had no clue about my relationship with Leo" Opal concluded her speech

Its embarrassing now. Luna loves Francis because Francis saves her from death and means it, but Leo loves Talavera only because of her legs? This is a big 'stab in the legs' for Francis because Talavera is his human friend from the real world, and Luna and Leo are brother and sister. No wonder why Leo is hiding.

"Opal, what are you planning to do to him?" Freya asked

"Well, my idea is to erase his memories of dating Talavera, but that is not my normal route, but it did give me an idea about Kuja though" Francis told the group as he hugs Opal.

Francis is not one of those people who wants to wipe out memories from his friends, but unless Leo changes, it looks like Francis will have to do it, but if the person's memories to wipe out happens to be Kuja, oh heck yeah.

"How could Kuja's memories be wiped clean?" Alexander asked

"I could make a negative memory charm which erases all of his memories, and existence from the world, but it will take a while, and we still have to save our friends, especially Luna, and Colette" Francis told us as I got excited

Im happy to save my girlfriend Colette. She could die if Kuja lays one hand on her. We will not let that happen.

"Is everything ok?" The tour guide asks us

"Yes sir" We told him as a group

"Alright, lets look at your team base" The tour guide said as we headed eastward

As we continued eastward, I can't figure out why I feel someone is behind us. My fears are confirmed as I head a needle fire toward Opal's direction. It was at that moment

that Francis jumped in behind Opal and took the attack.

"FRANCIS NOOOO!" Opal yelled out loud

If I am right, and I bet all in (200,000 U.S dollars), those are the hated words. I win because Freya Crescent yelled the same thing moments later.

"FRANCIS NOOOOO!" Freya yelled as I ran near Opal.

400,000 U.S. dollars for me. I shall give it to charity, thank you much. I saw Francis's HP bar drop very fast. What ever hit him, hit him hard. What happened next, broke my heart. Frans was motionless on the ground.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOO!" I yelled out

Could he be dead? I wanted to answer this question, but I heard something interesting

"Life Bottle! Activate!" The tour guide yelled

A magic aura surrounded Francis, and somehow he revived. Unfortunately, he was still in the red HP zone.

**Francis the Snivy**

**HP: 10/ 250 **

**Status: Death Possibility (In Game)**

**Deaths: 1time**

**Revived via Life Bottle: 1 time**

**Revived after time served: 0 times**

**Death Penalty time served: 0.01 second/2 minutes**

I saw Francis breathing very hard. What I saw ahead of him was really off. Leo had an arrow pointed at Opal, and Francis saved Opal from her first death in ALO. Way to go. As soon as Francis tried to stand up, Leo tried to charge at Opal, but Francis steps in and saves her. 2 ALO deaths in 1 day. This time, he chose the 'wait out the penalty' option meaning 2 minutes out.

**Francis the Snivy- Before Penalty**

**HP: 0/ 250 **

**Game Status: Dead (Penalty being served)**

**Real World Status: Standing by for resurrection **

**Deaths: 2 times**

**Revived via Life Bottle: 1 time**

**Death Penalties served: 2**

**Revived after time served: 1 times**

**Death Penalty time served: 2.01 minutes/4 minutes**

**(2 minute event)**

Leo was trying to kill Opal? Unbelievable! Now, Francis waits for 2 minutes to be resurrected. Opal confronts Leo.

"LEO!" Opal yelled loudly

All the other players playing the game were looking at our group. They all know that a fight could come….

**Los Angeles, CA- Star Shine Base**

Back in Los Angeles in the real world, Francis logs off for the time being to serve his 2 minute death penalty in the game. He serves his penalty by looking at the cover of the game.

(Francis's turn)

I just had my second death in A.L.O in a matter of 2 minutes. I decided to serve that penalty by looking at the cover of the game after logging off for the mean time. The front was nothing unusual since it is the name of the game, but when I turned it around and read about the game, and scanned the pictures, I found a site I did not want to see. The pictures of the game were good, but one of them was odd. The picture showed a group of 4 unconscious players, and more shocking is that three of them are our teammates. They were Jennifer Talavera, Colette, and my unconscious human girlfriend, Luna. The other one also is familiar to me by her outfit. Her outfit consisted of long socks, a uniform, and a headband. She also had a sword. Could this girl be who I think it is? As I tried to answer the question in my mind, my NerveGear Interactive Notification Center notified me that the penalty time is up, and I can go back to play.

I came back to the main room, put on the NerveGear, and got ready to go back in.

"LINK START!" I yelled as I got teleported into the game

**ALO- Sylvain**

**Time: 1:30 PM (Tuesday)**

**Current Funds in hand: 0 Yud**

**Current Funds on hold: 35,000 Yud**

**Current Team Leader: Lloyd Irving**

The team has just saw Francis return to the game. Leo hides again knowing that he could be in trouble for dating Francis's human friend, Jennifer Talavera. Francis talks to the team about his findings.

(Lloyd's turn)

"Guys, I have some news for you" Francis tells us as he returns to the game

I can tell that even if Francis took the death penalty, he would not stop investigating. He logged off, and took the penalty that way. Good move. I wonder what he found out. The whole team except for Leo gathered around Francis.

"I logged off to check out the cover of the game, and found a photo, a screenshot if you will, on the back. On that photo were three of our teammates" Francis said as everyone was shocked

We all gasped because Francis found a clue that could help us, but at the same time, the clue was a sad one. He continues on.

"They looked to be like Luna, Colette, and Talavera" Francis said as the team hears some bushes rattle

I knew that Leo was hiding because he dated Jennifer Talavera. Luna told me about it on a cellphone call.

"Theres more. One of the victims looks like Asuna from Sword Art Online, the Animie" Francis said as the team gasps

Asuna, the girl that is called 'lightning flash' because of her speed. Oh my god. Where's Kirito? I wanted to ask Francis about this.

"Dude, how about Kirito?" I asked Francis about the animie hero.

"Well, thats a good question. In the animie, he saved Asuna in the World Tree. If Kirito saved Asuna there, more than likely we will find our trapped friends there" Francis said as he hugs Opal.

As Francis tries to hug Opal, Leo comes out from behind Francis and tries to stab him with a sword. Francis somehow dodged out of the way, and took no damage. Francis has earned 10 points for that…..maybe 100 for that one. Opal gets angry at Leo.

"LEO! YOU ARE IN TROUBLE BOY!" Opal yelled out loud

"What I do?" Opal asked innocently

I knew that this was eventually going to happen.

"You are dating my human friend when you are with Opal. Whats worse is that you are doing it while I was unconscious. Love is allowed to spread, but you never told Opal about this. And another thing, me and Luna loved each other because she sees that Im saving her life. You only loved Jennifer Talavera because you got to see her legs. Thats is very disrespectful. Your punishment for that action…..could be the painful decision I could make in my life" Francis finished his speech.

Francis is about to make a decision weather to wipe Leo's memories of dating Talavera. If I was the house, I would bet 100,000 dollars that he will erase his memories, and bet 200,000 dollars that he would not. This will not be an easy one for Francis to think about.

NEXT WEEKS PLOT POINTS:

A. Will Francis erase Leo's memories of dating Jennifer Talavera?

B. The first ALO mission leads to a clue to where the victims are.

C. Leo VS Opal in a battle

Thats coming up next week.

**Authors notes of the day**

(*1) HTML, JavaScript, J Query- These are programs for the computer where you can make webpages. You can also make games using J Query.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:DO NOT MISS OR ELSE!**

Please note that SOPA is back on the ballot. Please stop SOPA. IT HURTS US! Sign the petition online. Please go to (petitions. whitehouse. gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr). Just remove the spaces, and the parenthesis. We need at least 2,000 more signatures. Get on there and save our stuff.


	4. Duel with a Side of a Francis Injury

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. Here are the headlines

A. Opal VS Leo battle- After finding out that Leo is dating Jennifer Talavera, Francis's human friend, Opal wants Leo to pay. Will Opal forgive Leo, or will Opal tell Francis to erase Leo's memories of dating his human friend?

B. Leo Injures Francis badly- During the duel, Leo does a very powerful attack that not only injures Francis in the game, but injured him in real world. Francis falls unconscious in L.A, and will be unable to play for sometime.

Chapter is in: Francis's the Snivy's and Opal's point of view

HERE WE GO! I DONT OWN ANYTHING

**Last lines before the bell**

(Lloyd's turn)

"Guys, I have some news for you" Francis tells us as he returns to the game

I can tell that even if Francis took the death penalty, he would not stop investigating. He logged off, and took the penalty that way. Good move. I wonder what he found out. The whole team except for Leo gathered around Francis.

"I logged off to check out the cover of the game, and found a photo, a screenshot if you will, on the back. On that photo were three of our teammates" Francis said as everyone was shocked

We all gasped because Francis found a clue that could help us, but at the same time, the clue was a sad one. He continues on.

"They looked to be like Luna, Colette, and Talavera" Francis said as the team hears some bushes rattle

I knew that Leo was hiding because he dated Jennifer Talavera. Luna told me about it on a cellphone call.

"Theres more. One of the victims looks like Asuna from Sword Art Online, the Animie" Francis said as the team gasps

Asuna, the girl that is called 'lightning flash' because of her speed. Oh my god. Where's Kirito? I wanted to ask Francis about this.

"Dude, how about Kirito?" I asked Francis about the animie hero.

"Well, thats a good question. In the animie, he saved Asuna in the World Tree. If Kirito saved Asuna there, more than likely we will find our trapped friends there" Francis said as he hugs Opal.

As Francis tries to hug Opal, Leo comes out from behind Francis and tries to stab him with a sword. Francis somehow dodged out of the way, and took no damage. Francis has earned 10 points for that…..maybe 100 for that one. Opal gets angry at Leo.

"LEO! YOU ARE IN TROUBLE BOY!" Opal yelled out loud

"What I do?" Opal asked innocently

I knew that this was eventually going to happen.

"You are dating my human friend when you are with Opal. Whats worse is that you are doing it while I was unconscious. Love is allowed to spread, but you never told Opal about this. And another thing, me and Luna loved each other because she sees that Im saving her life. You only loved Jennifer Talavera because you got to see her legs. Thats is very disrespectful. Your punishment for that action…..could be the most painful decision I could make in my life" Francis finished his speech.

Francis is about to make a decision weather to wipe Leo's memories of dating Talavera. If I was the house, I would bet 100,000 dollars that he will erase his memories, and bet 200,000 dollars that he would not. This will not be an easy one for Francis to think about.

**Current Scene**

**ALO- Sylvain- Time: 2:30 (Tuesday)**

**Current Funds: 0 Yud Storage: 35,000 Yud**

**Current Team Leader: Lloyd Irving**

Team Star Shine has just learned that Leo, Luna's brother, is dating Jennifer Talavera, Francis's human friend, while he is still with Opal. They also found out that Leo has been doing it behind Francis and Opal's back. Whats worse is that Leo was doing it while Francis was unconscious. Francis is about to make a painful decision weather to do what he never wanted to do, erase memories of a teammate.

(Francis's turn)

Leo dating my human friend all because of her legs? That is ridiculous. In fact, thats disrespectful. Leo is supposed to be with Opal. Now in a matter of a few minutes or so, I have to make a decision weather to make sure he never remembers that he dated Talavera. Opal is about to challenge him to a 'friendly' duel. Duels are normally done with different fairy races for fun, and money, but this duel is to see if Leo will keep his memories or not.

"Leo! I challenge you to a duel!" I heard Opal scream behind me

"And if I refuse?" Leo questioned back

I knew that it would be time to mention the punishment for his actions, a punishment that I never wanted to do.

"I will have Francis erase all memories of you dating Talavera from you, and her" Opal said with confidence

Leo was looking very scared now. If he loses, I would be erasing his memories of dating my human friend. Sorry Uxie, but today, Ill do the memory wiping.

(Uxie: No problem Francis, its your choice my friend)

Opal tells me to remember what we talked about before we started playing. I would protect her from Leo even if it means taking my third death penalty in A.L.O. I would do the same thing if it means saving Luna. What Opal said next really changes everything.

"To make sure you feel how I and Francis feel, I am having Francis set your pain absorber to level 3. In other words, any hits I land on your avatar here, you will feel the pain in your real body when you log out" Opal commented as she got ready

"Hey! No fair! How come Francis doesn't set your pain absorber to 3?! Leo answered back

"Because I am the innocent one. You hurt me, and Francis by dating his human friend while he was unconscious, and when I was not around. Imagine if Luna finds out. she would probably hurt you badly" Opal commented as she and Leo got to their spots.

As they both got to their spots, Leo was smirking at Opal. Is Leo hiding something other than what we know?

(Leo to himself: Once Francis tries to save Opal, he will wish he didn't. I secretly changed his pain absorber from level 10 to level 2. If he bleeds here, he will bleed in the real world. Hehehehehe)

Saving Opal is now one of my newest jobs. This is about to get interesting.

"Ok, please open your menus, and select player vs player. Then select duel, and then please choose each other" I told both of them.

Both Leo, and Opal have set to duel each other according to my notification center. I placed myself as a referee.

"This battle is scheduled for 2 minutes minimum. Thats all. Get ready" I told the competitors as they took out their weapons

Opal took out her Sylph sword, but what I saw in Leo's hands made me worry about Opal's safety. Where did he get that black long sword that looks like Kirito's? I know in the animie he had to buy it in Sylvain, but he had YUD. Leo has none, but is there something else fishy going on here? Time will tell.

"Let the duel begin!" I yelled as the fight began

**DUEL 1- Sylvain- Sylph Territory **

**Combatants: Opal VS Leo**

**Referee: Francis the Snivy**

**Duration: 2 minutes **

**Special Conditions:**

**1)Francis's pain absorber set to level 2**

**2)Leo's pain absorber set to level 3**

**3)If Leo loses he loses all memories of dating Jennifer Talavera**

The battle has begun and already Leo is starting out faster than Opal. I did a little 'peek a boo' at Leo's stats on my referee notification center, and I find a huge difference in stats. Leo's attack is 90 points higher than Opal, and that was consistent for every stat. Leo is up to something, that is for sure. No player has landed a move yet, but anything can happen at this point. Leo runs toward Opal at a very high speed. Leo hits Opal hard, and sends her flying toward my area. I pressed time out on my referee bar to halt the action. Opal is already breathing hard.

"Opal, you ok?" I asked her with concern

"Leo is too fast. His attack is way higher than mine" Opal confirmed my findings.

"Make that 90 points higher" I told her

"I promise that I will not let him touch Talavera" Opal tells me as she hugs me

"Ok Opal, but you have to win first ok" I told her back

I pressed time in to have the action continue

**Opal: 160 HP**

**Leo: 250 HP**

**Time remaining: 1 minute 20 seconds **

The action continued without any player landing a hit, until Leo did something that caught my attention. A beam of light is forming on his sword. Opal just dodged a move, but her back is turned. The beam of light shot toward Opal. Opal turned around and was about to get hit, but I get in the way to protect her from a dangerous attack, but what caught me off guard was the amount of pain I took. My arm was on 'fire', and I shouted in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled out loud as the pain got worse

The pain did not subside even after I put pressure on my right arm. Opal tells me to call an end to the duel. I went to my referee center to call the end to this duel. I pressed the button just in time because Leo was about to attack Opal, but since I pressed the button on time, the attack hits air. Even after the duel stopped, the pain was starting to get to the point where I can't handle it, and whats worse is that my HP was draining fast to the tune of 10 points every 10 seconds, or 1 point per second. Leo took advantage of the situation by hiding somewhere in Sylvain. My only solution now is to log out to get back to the real world. Opal tells me to go off for the time being. I followed her advice and logged out.

**Status Window**

**Francis the Snivy: Logged Out at 4:30 PM (Tuesday)**

**LOS ANGELES, CA- TEAM BASE (REAL WORLD)**

**Time: 4:30 PM (Tuesday)**

When I took out my NerveGear out from my head, I saw something red. It was on the floor, and on my arm. I can't believe I saw blood. What ever Leo did to me had an effect on my real body. I tried walking to the nearest bathroom by the game room, but as I walked, my head was spinning badly, and I knew that I got slapped with a fainting chance, a very high one in fact. Never giving up is my moto, and I will not stop trying to reach a restroom without a fight. The bleeding continued until I reached the restroom. Our lights were automatic, so when a team member walked in, they would see the place light up. What I saw on me was a lot of blood coming out from my right arm, and worse was a deep cut, but it happened on both arms. Grabbing the two towels was my best option to try to stop the bleeding. We could always replace the towels, but you can't replace a life. My head is still spinning, and I grabbed my towels, and applied pressure to my left arm, but the dizzy feeling got worse. Speed allowed me to apply pressure to my right arm too. I ran as fast, and as far as I could to my bed in the LunarFrancis room. Luna and I shared the room ever since I started a relationship with her. The dizzy feeling is about to win this fight as I tried staying balanced really hard. I grabbed my pillow, and placed it on my head in case I fainted there. Im lucky that the game came with an offline messenger so that I can still communicate with the team even if i am offline. By opening the messenger that came in my box of the game, I messaged Opal.

**Messenger-Friends-Opal-Message**

**Opal, Im bleeding badly. By the time you read this, I may have fainted in L.A (Los Angeles, not Louisiana). Please either come to my room or if you like, continue the first mission without me. I will not be mad at you.**

**From: Francis the Snivy **

**Sent Time: 4:45 PM (Tuesday)**

I sent the message in time because as soon as I did, the dizzy feeling took over me, and little by little, my world started getting dark as I fell unconscious on my Lakers pillow. One very long night ahead…

**A.L.O- Sylvain **

**Time: 4:44 PM (Tuesday)**

**Current team leader: Lloyd Irving**

It is now 14 minutes after Francis saved Opal from an attack that would have made her faint in real world. Opal receives a message from a player in the game. It turns out to be Francis the Snivy messaging in the A.L.O messenger application.

(Opal's turn)

I was now worried about the unconscious hero. Leo is hiding from me, and now I fear that Francis is in trouble. As I looked at the rest of the team, I get a message notification. I looked at the message, and I knew Francis is in trouble. I pressed the button to read the message. It was from Francis.

From: Francis the Snivy

**Opal, Im bleeding badly. By the time you read this, I may have fainted in L.A. Please either come to my room or if you like, continue the first mission without me. I will not be mad at you.**

**Sent Time: 4:45 PM (Tuesday)**

After I read the message, I was not happy what Leo did. Even though I was saved by Francis, Leo's actions harmed his relationship with me, the team, but he caused most harm to Francis who is now unconscious in the real world. Since Lloyd is the current team leader, I talked to him about taking the rest of the day off. He agreed with me, and also had some of the players join us. Those selected players along with myself logged out while the others joined the tour guide to see our team base in Sylvain.

**Los Angeles, CA**

**Time: 5 PM (Tuesday)**

The selected team members and I removed our NerveGears, and what we found was a sight we never wanted to see, blood. There was blood on the floor, and I knew someone was in trouble. The first blood trial led us to the bathroom to find that two towels were missing. At this point, we know that Francis was using them to try to stop the bleeding. There was also a note from Francis.

To Opal:

Sorry about the towels. I needed to use them for trying to clean up the bleeding. Here is 30 dollars to replace them. Please forgive me.

From: Francis the Snivy

"Francis, you are an amazing person. You don't need to apologize for this, but still thank you" I taught to myself as we continued to follow the blood trail.

The blood trail continued until we reached the LunarFrancis room. This is where Luna and Francis sleep together. I opened the door, and when I opened it, I saw a sight that I did not want to see. On the ground I saw Francis unconscious, bleeding, and wrapped up in the 'apology towels' he took from the bathroom. Lloyd examined Francis's condition further. He found more blood seeping into his pillow. We needed to take him to the hospital right away.

"We need a medical car right now!" Freya yelled as she grabbed a phone nearby.

We called a ambulance to take Francis to the hospital. The medical team arrived 5 minutes later. They rushed toward the room to take Francis. As they tried grabbing Francis, more blood is seeping out from Francis's arm. They used the towels to apply more pressure to try to stop the bleeding while they take him to the hospital. We as a team decided to join the medical team. We all rushed to the parking lot, and into the cars awaiting us. All I pray for is that Francis is going to stay alive. What does Leo want to Francis? Is he becoming like another Kuja?

Next week:

Is Leo becoming another Kuja? Was Leo hiding a secret to kill Francis because of Francis's relationship with Luna? Will the team in A.L.O finish the first mission without Francis? Find out next week.


	5. Francis's Injuries Bring Worry

Welcome to chapter 4 of the story. This is the start of the the first mission of A.L.O. Here are the headlines.

A. Francis out for 3 days- After sustaining a attack from Leo to protect Opal, Francis falls unconscious, but what is worse is that he will not be able to play for 3 days or longer. The only way he will be able to communicate is via the A.L.O Offline Messenger Application (ALOMA).

B. Francis's health update- The medical team has monitored Francis's health. The news is not good. Francis's arms and right leg are injured, and will have to be in casts for the next 5 weeks (3 to 9 chapters). Francis regains consciousness, but tells the nurses that he won't plan to give up on saving Luna and his friends .

C. Acceptance of first mission- Team Star Shine accepts the first mission

(First mission in next chapter)

Chapter is in : Opal's, and Lloyd's point of view

Here we go! I do not own anything

**Last lines before the bell**

**Los Angeles, CA**

**Time: 5 PM (Tuesday)**

The selected team members and I removed our NerveGears, and what we found was a sight we never wanted to see, blood. There was blood on the floor, and I knew someone was in trouble. The first blood trial led us to the bathroom to find that two towels were missing. At this point, we know that Francis was using them to try to stop the bleeding. There was also a note from Francis.

To Opal:

Sorry about the towels. I needed to use them for trying to clean up the bleeding. Here is 30 dollars to replace them. Please forgive me.

From: Francis the Snivy

"Francis, you are an amazing person. You don't need to apologize for this, but still thank you" I taught to myself as we continued to follow the blood trail.

The blood trail continued until we reached the LunarFrancis room. This is where Luna and Francis sleep together. I opened the door, and when I opened it, I saw a sight that I did not want to see. On the ground I saw Francis unconscious, bleeding, and wrapped up in the 'apology towels' he took from the bathroom. Lloyd examined Francis's condition further. He found more blood seeping into his pillow. We needed to take him to the hospital right away.

"We need a medical car right now!" Freya yelled as she grabbed a phone nearby.

We called a ambulance to take Francis to the hospital. The medical team arrived 5 minutes later. They rushed toward the room to take Francis. As they tried grabbing Francis, more blood is seeping out from Francis's arm. They used the towels to apply more pressure to try to stop the bleeding while they take him to the hospital. We as a team decided to join the medical team. We all rushed to the parking lot, and into the cars awaiting us. All I pray for is that Francis is going to stay alive. What does Leo want to Francis? Is he becoming like another Kuja?

**Current Scene**

**Location: Los Angeles Hospital**

**Time: 5:30 PM (Tuesday)**

It is now 1 hour after Francis fell unconscious and got injured after taking an attack from Leo that had a effect on his real life body. Opal is now piecing the puzzle together on how Francis got hurt baldy.

(Opal's turn)

Ever since the duel with Leo, I just could not believe that he would now attempt to kill me and Francis, but at the same time, I wonder if he did a '180' or if something happened to Leo that now makes him yell "FRANCIS AND OPAL SHALL DIE!" If Kuja managed to wipe out all of Leo's positive memories clean, he will pay. He won't just pay for wiping out Leo's memories, oh no, he will pay for what he did to our fallen friends, especially Francis Lyra Crescent, the youngest Burmecian queen in Palmdale. Kuja and Tazz killed her by making her food for pleasure. The nurses now walk toward us to give us the first report on Francis. We stood up as if we were at a Los Angeles Clippers game, but no cheering here.

"I have an evaluation of Francis the Snivy here. Right now, it does not look good. His injuries are bad, and we will have to say that he will be under evaluation orders for the next three days. As far as survival goes, he will make it, but he will be wearing casts on both arms, and his right leg. There was a deep cut there too. If you are going back to play A.L.O, I recommend staying here so you can get updates on Francis too." The nurse concluded

The idea of staying with our unconscious hero is great, but I just hope his injuries heal. I got my messenger app out to talk to Freya Crescent, since she is still in ALO.

**Messenger-Friends-Freya Crescent- Message**

**To: Freya Crescent**

**Subject: Francis's Injuries**

**Freya, Francis's injuries are very bad. His right leg, and both arms are injured. The nurse has asked us to stay in the hospital to play in case of any updates. We will keep you updated if we get more information. Please keep the rest of the team safe. I have a feeling that Leo is not really saying that he will Kill Francis and I, in other words, he might be possessed by Kuja. Check this possibility out.**

**From: Opal**

**Message Sent: 5:50 PM (Tuesday)**

**-From ALO Messenger Application (ALOMA)-**

This will be one tough mission ahead of us. All I pray for is that Francis will be ok, and won't die in (*1)RL.

**ALO- Town of Sylvian- Sylph Territory **

**Time: 6PM (Tuesday)**

**Mission: Complete the Tour of Sylvain**

**Current Team Leader: Lloyd Irving **

The team in the game is now finishing up the tour of the town of Sylvain. They remembered that Francis is injured and Leo is almost like Kuja. They go inside the team base to get ready for their first mission.

(Lloyd's POV)

I am now inside our team base in Sylvain. It is amazing. There is a large living room, a nice dining room, a big kitchen, and a cool game room in front. As I walk into the base, we also see a big hallway with rooms for each team member that is here. There are some rooms that can hold two members. One of them is reserved for Francis the Snivy and Opal. Normally, the pairing would be Francis and Luna, but with Luna trapped, Francis will have a different partner. While touring the rooms, Freya gets a message from Opal.

**Messenger-Messages- Inbox- 1 new message from Opal**

**To: Freya Crescent**

**Subject: Francis's Injuries**

**Freya, Francis's injuries are very bad. His right leg, and both arms are injured. The nurse has asked us to stay in the hospital to play in case of any updates. We will keep you updated if we get more information. Please keep the rest of the team safe. I have a feeling that Leo is not really saying that he will Kill Francis and I, in other words, he might be possessed by Kuja. Check this possibility out.**

**From: Opal**

**Message Sent: 5:50 PM (Tuesday)**

**-From ALO Messenger Application (ALOMA)-**

Francis was injured very badly trying to save Opal. He may be injured, but he saved Opal from a similar possibility. As far as Leo being possessed by Kuja, it is a possibility since he normally does not like to kill Francis, in fact, he loves his friends. So the possession factor is key. Is Leo possessed by Kuja? We will find out soon enough. I sent a reply message to Opal.

**Reply to- Opal- Subject: Francis's Injuries (2)**

**To: Opal**

**Thanks for helping. Updating us on Francis's injuries will be very helpful. I also might agree that Leo is possessed by Kuja. He would never say 'FRANCIS DESERVES TO DIE!'. We will do what ever it takes to find out whats wrong with Leo. Thanks Opal.**

**From: Freya Crescent **

**Sent: 6PM (Tuesday) -Via ALO Messenger App **

I hope Francis will recover soon. Only time will tell on what will happen. I checked up on my status window to check out what stats I have. I also found some other useful information as well.

**Status Window for Lloyd Irving**

**Relationships:**

1)Colette Brunel (Girlfriend)

Status: ?

Level: 1

HP: ? (unconscious in unknown area)

MP: 140

Fairy Class: Sylph

2) Francis the Snivy (Friend in RL)

Status: Offline

Level: 1

HP: 20/250 (unconscious in RL)

MP: 100

Fairy Class: Sylph

**Relationship bonuses**

Colette Brunel:

A) Attack is +10 when partnered together

B) Attack +10, Defense +20 when partnered with Colette and Francis

C) +10 attack if Francis saves Colette or sacrifices himself to save Colette

Francis the Snivy:

A) Attack is +10 when Francis sacrifices himself

B) Both Francis and Lloyd +20 defense when partnered

Stats

***Current team leader***

**Level: 1**

**HP: 250/250**

**MP: 100/100 **

**Attack: 15**

**Defense: 10**

**Speed: 10**

**Evasion: 10**

Weapon Skills

**Sword Skill: 10**

**Knife Skill: 0**

**Magic Skill: 0**

**Dual-Sword Skill: 0**

**Long Range Throw: 0**

By looking at my stats, I got to know that when I am related to someone, we get bonuses. I also now know that Colette is unconscious somewhere. Two minutes later, Freya's messenger app is vibrating. A message from Opal has arrived. Will Francis make it? Freya looks at the message.

**Freya Crescent- Messenger- 1 message from Opal- Subject: Francis's Injuries (3)**

**To: Freya Crescent **

**Subject: Francis's Injuries (3)**

**The doctors just came to us moments ago and told us that Francis will be in casts on his arms, and on his right leg. He will be allowed to play ALO with them casts, but is not allowed to battle. Also, he will be unconscious for 4 days (3 chapters). I have a bad feeling that Leo is possessed by Kuja because he would never set Francis's pain absorber to level 2. Keep me updated. Thanks (Happy face symbol). **

**From: Opal**

**Sent: 6:10 PM (Tuesday) via ALO Offline Messenger**

Francis will be unconscious for 4 days is tough to take, but he is a hero for saving Opal. Leo being possessed by Kuja is the correct guess right now. The team continued to check out the base, and found a message center. On the system, it listed all messages sent and received so far. As we checked it out, a mission message came in. This is our first mission of A.L.O.

**Mission Message 1**

**To: Team Star Shine**

**From: A.L.O NPC **

**Subject: First Mission: Find 'Lightning Flash'**

**Hello team Star Shine. I am a NPC, a non-playable character if you will. As I was walking in the Ancient Forest, There were cries for help coming from somewhere. It turns out that there was a photo of 'Lightning Flash'. I do not know who "Lightning Flash" is. Meet me in the house to the left of your team base, I have the photo for you.**

Please select one of the following:

A) Accept

B) Reject

C) Ask Questions

Friday: The first mission of A.L.O is on, and Kuja reveals his plans on how to kill Luna.

Next week: Its the first installment of 'Star Shine Show'. PM me with your questions, and they may be answered during the episode chapter. Check the profile for the date.

**Authors notes of the day**

(*1) Abbreviations of certain terms in story

RL/RW- Real life/Real World

A.L.O- Alfheim Online

S.A.O- Sword Art Online

HP- Health points

MP- Magic Points (for spells)

PM- Private Message

PP- Power Play

SH- Short Handed

DP- Death Penalty (A.L.O)


	6. First Mission Brings Clues

Welcome to the first mission of the story. Here are today's headlines.

A. First Mission "Lightning Flash"- The team goes on their first mission. The mission, to figure out who 'Lightning Flash' is. They also find a clue onto why Leo is acting strange.

Chapter is in: Opal's and Lloyd's Point of view

HERE WE GO! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

**Last lines before the bell**

Francis will be unconscious for 4 days is tough to take, but he is a hero for saving Opal. Leo being possessed by Kuja is the correct guess right now. The team continued to check out the base, and found a message center. On the system, it listed all messages sent and received so far. As we checked it out, a mission message came in. This is our first mission of A.L.O.

**Mission Message 1**

**To: Team Star Shine**

**From: A.L.O NPC **

**Subject: First Mission: Find 'Lightning Flash'**

**Hello team Star Shine. I am a NPC, a non-playable character if you will. As I was walking in the Ancient Forest, There were cries for help coming from somewhere. It turns out that there was a photo of 'Lightning Flash'. I do not know who "Lightning Flash" is. Meet me in the house to the left of your team base, I have the photo for you.**

Please select one of the following:

A) Accept

B) Reject

C) Ask Questions

**Current Scene**

**Los Angeles, CA- Medical Center**

**Status: Francis the Snivy still unconscious**

**Time: 6:20 PM (Tuesday)**

Opal and the team that logged out of A.L.O hours ago are still inside Francis's medical room. They know that Francis will still be unconscious for a while. Opal opens her messenger to check a reply from Freya.

(Opal's turn)

Learning that Francis will be unconscious for a while is tough to take, but at the same time, he saved me from the same possibility. I checked on my messenger to see if I got a reply from Freya, but none came. I just hope they are ok on the first mission. My feeling is that this long-range mission will be a bumpy ride.

**A.L.O**

**Location: Sylvain (Sylph Territory)**

**Current Funds: 35,000 Yud**

**Current Team Leader: Lloyd Irving**

**Current Missions **

**1.** Finding 'Lightning Flash'

Lloyd Irving and the team inside the game have just accepted their first mission. They head over to the house next door to meet the NPC (Non playable character).

(Lloyd's turn)

We are now about to begin the first mission of this adventure. I wonder who is this 'Lightning Flash' is. As we head inside the NPC's house, we a greeted by a young female sylph. She looks like she is 9 in RL.

"Hello team Star Shine. My name is Erika, and I am the one who sent the mission to you. Please come in" Erika tells us as she lets us in.

Erika's house is amazing. There are luxurious chairs, a big living room, a nice couch and more. We also see some packages with our team name on them. There was a woman standing by them as well.

"Hello there, you must be the team leader of Team Star Shine. I am Erika's mother, Diana" Diana greeted us

"Well, I am the current team leader, but I am not the main one" I said as I shook hands with her.

"I see. Would you like to talk about it? Im open" Diana offered us a couch to sit on

We took the offer and got to chat about the real leader, our unconscious hero. The chairs we sat on were very comfortable.

"You said that you are not the main captain Lloyd" Diana told me as I explained.

"Correct. I am the captain now, but the main captain is unconscious in the real world" I told her as Erika sat down with me.

Having Erika sit down with us reminded me of sitting with Colette, my girlfriend. I miss her. Please Colette, Francis, be safe.

"Where in the real world?" Erika asked me

"Los Angeles, CA. The city of Angels" I responded

"Let me guess. Francis the Snivy right?" Erika asked

Oh my gosh. She is right on with her guess.

"Yes Erika it is" I replied as I stroked her hair

"You see, Erika has been a fan of Francis ever since he was a human. The kindness he brings to the people of Los Angeles. It is amazing"Diana tells us.

This chat was amazing, but we remember the mission.

"Excuse me Miss Diana. Is there a picture we can see of 'Lightning Flash'?" I asked

"Oh yes, here you go" Diana said as she gave us the picture.

The picture looks exactly like what Francis described a few hours earlier. Talavera, Luna, and Colette unconscious in a cage, but the one to the right of Colette could be 'Lightning Flash'. Francis mentioned the name 'Asuna'. If this is Asuna, will we see Kirito? Only time will tell. I had Freya text this to Opal.

**Freya Crescent-Messenger-Reply to subject "Francis's Injuries (4)'**

**To: Opal**

**Attachment: Mission Photo **

This is the photo for the first mission. We have a guess that 'Lightning Flash' is Asuna from the S.A.O animie. I will keep you updated as soon as we get more information.

**From: Freya Crescent**

**Sent at: 6:35 PM (Via Messenger App)**

We now know all the victims we need to rescue. Luna, Francis's human friend. Talavera, Francis's human friend. Colette, my girlfriend. And finally Asuna, the main heroine of the Sword Art Online animie. The next piece of information to know is Leo's 'Francis deserves to die' behavior. I have a feeling that Leo is not the real person saying it. It's Kuja possessing Leo's body. My fear of Kuja possessing Leo is about to be handed to us.

"I also found this tape. Let me play it for you" Erika told us.

On the tape, my fear confirmed.

**Tape recording**

**Record Date: March 2nd, 2014**

**During the Crescent Cup**

[SCRIPT MODE]

Leo: Where am I?

Kuja: Your worst nightmare. I will make sure you will kill Francis, and Opal to make sure they can't get in the way in your relationship with Talavera.

Leo: You will never get away with this!

Kuja brings out his hypnosis eyes

(Skiping Hypnosis scene)

Kuja: You shall now kill Francis, Opal, and your 'sister' under my control.

**Tape recording ends **

(Lloyd's turn)

Kuja will pay. Francis, Luna, and Opal never deserved this. The only way to bring Leo back is wiping out his memories of killing Francis, and being under Kuja's control. Opal has to read this. Freya goes to her messenger.

**Freya Crescent-Messenger-Reply to subject "Francis's Injuries (5)'**

**To: Opal**

We have just found out that Leo was possessed by Kuja during the Crescent Cup. Kuja hypnotized Leo to kill you, Francis, and Opal. The only way to bring Leo back to his senses is to wipe out his memories of being possessed by Kuja. I have a feeling that Kuja is forming a plan to kill Luna and wipe her out from existence. We have to stop that.

PS. Kuja is planning to kill Luna, but someone helps out. Is the helper Kirito? Find out in two weeks on 'Francis the Snivy's Adventure II'

**From: Freya Crescent**

**Sent at: 7 PM Tuesday (Via Messenger App)**

***Next Week is the first episode of Star Shine Live'. If you have questions or ideas for the story, please PM me with the subject "Star Shine Live-Episode 1'. ****


	7. Kuja's Plans to Kill Luna, and Francis

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. Here are the headlines:

A) Kuja's Plans to Kill Luna, Francis, Talavera, and Colette- Kuja is about to reveal his plans to kill the main 4 heroes of team Star Shine.

B) Opal the Savior- Kuja breaks into the medical center to try to kill Francis, but Opal saves the unconscious hero.

C) Kuja's next Target: Pascal- Tazz killed Jackie the Amarcian, Pascal's friend in part I, but he is now after the girl herself.

This chapter is in: Kuja and Freya Crescent's point of view.

HERE WE GO! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

*Chapter may contain mature material*

**Last Lines before the bell**

We now know all the victims we need to rescue. Luna, Francis's human friend. Talavera, Francis's human friend. Colette, my girlfriend. And finally Asuna, the main heroine of the Sword Art Online animie. The next piece of information to know is Leo's 'Francis deserves to die' behavior. I have a feeling that Leo is not the real person saying it. It's Kuja possessing Leo's body. My fear of Kuja possessing Leo is about to be handed to us.

"I also found this tape. Let me play it for you" Erika told us.

On the tape, my fear confirmed.

**Tape recording**

**Record Date: March 2nd, 2014**

**During the Crescent Cup**

[SCRIPT MODE]

Leo: Where am I?

Kuja: Your worst nightmare. I will make sure you will kill Francis, and Opal to make sure they can't get in the way in your relationship with Talavera.

Leo: You will never get away with this!

Kuja brings out his hypnosis eyes

(Skiping Hypnosis scene)

Kuja: You shall now kill Francis, Opal, and your 'sister' under my control.

**Tape recording ends**

(Lloyd's turn)

Kuja will pay. Francis, Luna, and Opal never deserved this. The only way to bring Leo back is wiping out his memories of killing Francis, and being under Kuja's control. Opal has to read this. Freya goes to her messenger.

**Freya Crescent-Messenger-Reply to subject "Francis's Injuries (5)'**

**To: Opal**

We have just found out that Leo was possessed by Kuja during the Crescent Cup. Kuja hypnotized Leo to kill you, Francis, and Opal. The only way to bring Leo back to his senses is to wipe out his memories of being possessed by Kuja. I have a feeling that Kuja is forming a plan to kill Luna and wipe her out from existence. We have to stop that.

**Current Scene**

**A.L.O- Sylvain**

**Current Mission: Completed Mission 1 'Find 'Lightning Flash''**

**Mood: Worried (Leo possessed, Francis unconscious in RL)**

**Current Captain: Lloyd Irving**

The team inside the game has just completed the first mission and learned that Asuna is one of the victims trapped inside the game. They also learned that Leo was possessed by Kuja during the Crescent Cup. With the team armed with the information, they move forward.

(Freya's turn)

We have just finished the first mission in the game. Im shocked to learn that Leo is possessed by Kuja. All I know is that with Kuja around, he could use Leo as bait to kill Francis, Luna, Colette, and Talavera. We have to stop Kuja as fast as possible. After completing the mission, we have received our rewards.

**Rewards earned for mission 'Finding Lightning Flash'**

**Yud: +500**

**Picture of trapped victims (Key Item)**

**Tape recording (Key Item)**

"Thank you for inviting us" We all told Erika and Diana

"Of course, it was our pleasure. Come back at anytime" Both of them told us back

We waved goodbye and headed next door back to our base. Our minds were still focused on the unconscious Francis, and our trapped victims. Oh boy, get ready for a good long game of info finding. As soon as we got inside the base, we sat down and talk about our next moves, but as we started talking, a gong sounded alerting us to a system announcement.

(Gong sound)

Female Voice: Attention all players. The maintenance staff will do bug fixes on the game. Players are not allowed to log on between 8PM tonight and 2PM tomorrow afternoon. Please log out within the next 10 minutes. Repeat announcement…

After hearing the announcement we decided to talk about the current mission on hand at home. We will also decide to visit Francis in the hospital. Everyone got to log out, but I know danger is coming…

**Player- Freya Crescent- Settings- Log out**

**Are you sure you want to log out? Y or N**

**Y**

**Freya: Logged out at 7:50 PM (Tuesday)**

**LOS ANGELES, CA (RL)**

**Status: Team returned to base/ Francis still unconscious**

**Time: 8 PM Tuesday**

**Time since Francis's unconsciousness/Log out: 3 HR, 30 mins**

We finally made it back to our base in L.A and there were blood stains on the floor. Francis was severely bleeding, and is in the hospital with Opal. My god. Kuja will pay for what he did to Leo, Francis and our fallen friends. We searched around the base for towels since we went to the bathroom, but we found a note instead from Francis saying to replace them. My answer to that is yes, and that he did not need to do this. We know he needed to use them. I kept the note as a key item. After collecting the note, we headed for the bus to get to the hospital, but along the way, my ALOMA was vibrating, signaling a message. The Message I received is for every team member in our squad. Not only that, it was filled with fear and anger.

**Messenger- Freya Crescent- Read Message- Subject: "I will Kill Francis (1)"- From: ?**

**You shall die Francis, and once I kill you, I will erase you from existence, or in other words, erase your memory from everyone. This goes also goes for every human girl wearing shorts, shirts, and anything making their arms and legs exposed. They shall die, be eaten, and be erased from existence. **

**Message Sent: 8:01 PM Tuesday via in game messenger **

After the team read the letter, we ran for a taxi cab near our base and raced for the hospital. No one is safe anymore with Kuja around. Even if Kuja kills human girls, I am not safe after what happened with Francis Karla Crescent. She was eaten, and erased from existence. The reason why we still remember her is because of our memory charms. I pray to god that Francis and Opal are safe.

**A.L.O- Unknown Location**

**Time: 5 minutes ago**

High in Alfheim Online is a bird cage where 4 victims are trapped inside. Kuja is holding them hostage. He wants to make sure that he kills Luna, and erases her from existence, but an unexpected surprise awaits..

(Kuja's turn)

I have finally captured Luna, the idiots human girlfriend (Francis the Snivy's). She shall die in flames along with all of the human girls that wear shorts, and a shirt. My plan is about to get underway. I decided to write down my plans to kill Francis, Luna, and the rest of the human girls.

**Kuja's plans to kill Francis, Luna, etc…**

****WARNING: May contain mature material****

1) Have the possessed Leo kill Opal (Failed in Chapter 4)

2) Have the possessed Leo erase everyones memories of Luna and the trapped victims

3) Kill Luna first by (Goes for all of Kuja's female victims)

a) Sucking out all blood from Luna

b) Cutting off her arms and legs (using a chainsaw)

c) Hide her torso from view (Hiding her upper body)

d) Grabbing all of Luna's traces of being human

e) Burning anything that resembles Luna as a human

(Clothes, Journals, etc)

f) Have the Zubat clan eat and digest her (including her bones)

g) Burn any last traces of her being alive

h) Erase her human name (using a special computer)

4) Kill Francis by

a) (Copied from above- flip the genders/ name)

b) Injure Francis very badly (until he can't move)

c) Take Francis to a secret location, and bring all traces of him ready to get rid of

d) Suck all blood from him

e) Burn every trace of Francis, and leave nothing of him behind

f) Erase Francis from everyones memory

g) Have the Zubat clan eat and digest Francis as food (similar to Luna)

H & I) Erase his human name and burn the last traces of him

5) Repeat process for every female victim..

(Kuja's turn)

I can finally kill them all. Time for me to log out and head for the Los Angeles Medical Center…

**Los Angeles Medical Center (Real World)**

**Time: 8:10 PM (Tuesday)**

**Francis's Status: Unconscious since 4:30 PM (Tuesday)**

Team Star Shine is on their way to the L.A medical center to see an update on Francis's condition. Freya knows that Kuja could just injure Francis at any point.

(Freya's turn)

After receiving a threat from an unknown source, we did not want to take our chances. Kuja is very dangerous, and if he manages to place a hand on Francis, he will pay big time. Zidane is now pulling into the medical center parking lot.

"We have to move now!" Zidane exclaimed as the team ran off the bus like kids going to Disneyland in Anaheim, CA.

The team running off the bus like kids reminds me of a vacation idea, Disneyland. I wish this was that, but Francis is unconscious, and Kuja is on his way to try to kill us. No vacation for us yet. As we walked inside the medical center, we saw a sight we did not want to see, a blood trail. I pray to god that Francis is still alive. The nurses allowed us to go to Francis's medical room located on the 4th floor. Approaching the elevator, we found more blood. Now our fear of Francis being injured is potentially coming true.

"Kuja will pay" Freya Cassandra mentioned

Freya Cassandra, Francis the Snivy's human sister, led the way outside the elevator on the fourth floor. She and the rest of us followed the blood trail. The blood is becoming very thick now. As we approached the room, we found a females headband in blood. We looked at it, and it happens to have Opal's name on it. This lead to a guess that Opal saved Francis from being injured. Our guess was right when we opened the room. Inside was the unconscious Francis, and the injured Opal. I ran to her.

"Opal! You ok!?" I yelled

"Kuja….attacked me" Opal told me in a weakening voice.

I grabbed towels to help stop the bleeding. Opal was bleeding on her arms. There was a stab area on the back of her right leg. Cassandra and I carried our friend onto the medical bed besides our unconscious hero. We called some nurses over to monitor her condition. While waiting for the nurses, we found a note on Francis's bed. What is written had fear on it. It concerned a member of the team who is on reserve.

"THE AMARCIANS SHALL DIE! (*1)PASCAL SHALL BE ERASED FROM EXISTENCE, THEN IT SHALL BE FRANCIS, LUNA, ETC ERASED FROM LIFE!" The note read.

When I arrived in the team, Pascal was in the main team. Francis made a reserve team for training purposes. Regardless where Pascal ended up, we have to save her. She lives in the Amarcian Enclave, which is located in Santa Barbara, half way between Los Angeles, and San Francisco. Our new mission, save Pascal from being erased from existence.

**Next week: Chapter 7 "Zubat VS Francis I"**

Francis the Snivy finally revives the next day to play A.L.O. He finds out that Pascal is in danger and tries to log out, but the Zubat Clan battles him. Meanwhile, the team outside the game is on their way to save Pascal.

**Authors Notes of the day**

(*1) Pascal (Tales of Graces)- Pascal made her debut in part I of the story. At that time, she was partnered with Sophie and Asbel. After Pascal's Amarcian friend Jackie died, she and the tales of Graces characters attended Jackie's funeral. After the funeral, Sophie, Pascal, and Asbel asked Francis the Snivy to put them as part of a reserve team. With them part of the reserve team, they can be called on to help.

*She makes her in story debut next chapter*


	8. Kuja Attempts to Kill Francis I

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. I decided to switch things up a bit. Francis the Snivy will regain consciousness, and will fight Kuja one-on one (with magic buttons of course). This battle will be in Sylvain. Here are the headlines;

A) Francis regains consciousness- Francis finally revives after taking a huge hit to save Opal inside A.L.O, but he has no clue that Pascal, his Amarcian Tales of Graces friend, is Kuja's next female target.

B) The Angel Speaks her Wish- Colette and the trapped teammates finally regain consciousness. Colette, Lloyd's girlfriend, and Tales of Symphonia teammate, makes her wish to protect Lloyd, and Francis the Snivy in anyway she can, even if it means to sacrifice herself.

C) Kuja AT Francis Round I- Francis and the team returns to play A.L.O, but as soon as Francis enters, Kuja issues a challenge to him. Kuja wants Francis to die, but no one agrees. Kuja throws the hammer down by pressing a magic button to suck the life out of Francis, and poisoning him before the duel countdown clock even starts….

Chapter is in Freya, Francis and Colette's point of view

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

**Last Lines before the bell**

After receiving a threat from an unknown source, we did not want to take our chances. Kuja is very dangerous, and if he manages to place a hand on Francis, he will pay big time. Zidane is now pulling into the medical center parking lot.

"We have to move now!" Zidane exclaimed as the team ran off the bus like kids going to Disneyland in Anaheim, CA.

The team running off the bus like kids reminds me of a vacation idea, Disneyland. I wish this was that, but Francis is unconscious, and Kuja is on his way to try to kill us. No vacation for us yet. As we walked inside the medical center, we saw a sight we did not want to see, a blood trail. I pray to god that Francis is still alive. The nurses allowed us to go to Francis's medical room located on the 4th floor. Approaching the elevator, we found more blood. Now our fear of Francis being injured is potentially coming true.

"Kuja will pay" Freya Cassandra mentioned

Freya Cassandra, Francis the Snivy's human sister, led the way outside the elevator on the fourth floor. She and the rest of us followed the blood trail. The blood is becoming very thick now. As we approached the room, we found a females headband in blood. We looked at it, and it happens to have Opal's name on it. This lead to a guess that Opal saved Francis from being injured. Our guess was right when we opened the room. Inside was the unconscious Francis, and the injured Opal. I ran to her.

"Opal! You ok!?" I yelled

"Kuja….attacked me" Opal told me in a weakening voice.

I grabbed towels to help stop the bleeding. Opal was bleeding on her arms. There was a stab area on the back of her right leg. Cassandra and I carried our friend onto the medical bed besides our unconscious hero. We called some nurses over to monitor her condition. While waiting for the nurses, we found a note on Francis's bed. What is written had fear on it. It concerned a member of the team who is on reserve.

"THE AMARCIANS SHALL DIE! (*1)PASCAL SHALL BE ERASED FROM EXISTENCE, THEN IT SHALL BE FRANCIS, LUNA, ETC ERASED FROM LIFE!" The note read.

When I arrived in the team, Pascal was in the main team. Francis made a reserve team for training purposes. Regardless where Pascal ended up, we have to save her. She lives in the Amarcian Enclave, which is located in Santa Barbara, half way between Los Angeles, and San Francisco. Our new saving mission, save Pascal from being erased from existence.

**Current Scene**

**Location: Los Angeles Medical Center (RL)**

**Time: 8:30 PM (Tuesday)**

**Francis's current status: Unconscious for 4 hours (Fainted at 4:30 PM)**

**A.L.O Maintenance Time: From 8PM to 2PM (Wednesday)**

After arriving to the L.A Medical center, the team saw that Opal was badly injured protecting Francis from harm. The team also knows it is now 4 hours since Francis fell unconscious from injuries sustained after saving Opal from an attack from the possessed Leo. The team hopes that Francis will regain consciousness soon.

(Freya's turn)

"You never deserved this" I told myself referring to Francis the Snivy.

Luna, Colette, Talavera, Asuna, and many innocent girls never deserved this from Kuja, and now we are worried that Kuja is on his way to Santa Barbara to try to kill Pascal, our Amarcian teammate in the reserve team. My mind is telling me to do two teams. One goes to save Pascal, while the rest keep Francis safe.

I gathered everyone toward my area to tell them the plan.

"Guys, my idea is to do two teams. One of us teams goes to save Pascal, the other will stay here and keep an eye on both Francis and Opal" I commented as everyone started chatter

It is not even 1 minute that I made the call, and everyone has two lines. The teams are set.

**Pascal Rescue Squad- Team A**

Jennifer Alexander

Atem (New)

Henry

Beldam

Vivian

Zidane

Vivi

Princess Garnet

**Francis the Snivy and Opal watch- Team B**

Jasmine

Sally

Gracie

Freya Crescent

(Francis) Karla Crescent

(Francis) Freya Cassandra

Francis the Serperior

Francis Crescent

Princess Suyapa

Jaden Williams (OC from friend)

Kristen (OC from cousin)

Opal

We are now set to start this mission. I had the Pascal Rescue team head on down to the parking lot to get the bus ready to go to Santa Barbara, the site of the Amarcian Enclave. As I long around at my team, I picked up 7 healers, 3 of them are Francis's (*1)CSULA friends, one of them is his cousin, one is a high school friend, and a few more are the same name first name counterpart of different races. This is cool because I get to meet Francis's friends too. We started chatting with each other, but 10 minutes after we began talking, we heard a moan from one of the medical beds. When we peeked over, it was the voice we wanted to hear, Francis has finally revived. We could not be more happier at this moment.

(Francis's turn)

-My eyes are starting to open for the first time in four hours. My legs and arms still in pain after a very strong attack. I managed to fight the pain to open my eyes and revive to my team-

"Where am I?" I asked as I looked around the room

"You are in the medical center. You saved me from Kuja" Opal commented to me

"I taught Leo attacked me. What happened to the 'erase dating Talavera' thing?" I asked her

"Kuja possessed Leo during the Crescent Cup and Kuja is now attempting to kill you, your human girlfriend, and more innocent victims." My human sister tells me

Its been a long time since I have seen my human sister. She is 10 years old, bears my first name, and is very pretty. She hugs me for the first time in 2 years.

"Brother, you are alive, and even if you are no longer human, we all still love you for saving us from harm" She commented as she continued to hug me

The entire team that was present hugged me, but I noticed some members are missing.

"Guys, where is the rest of the team?" Concern took over as I asked

"Kuja is attempting to kill Pascal in her hometown. They went to Santa Barbara to attempt to save her" Freya told me as she gave me a cup of tea

"Thanks Freya" I told the wonderful Burmecian

"Of course Francis. Just tell me if you need a thing. We will help you. After all, you saved Opal from the initial pain. She still got injured when Kuja went into the Real World after playing Alfheim" Freya stated as we drank our cups of tea.

As we were having our cups of tea, Freya hears the A.L.O messenger app go off. She checks her messenger to see whats going on.

**ALOMA- Freya Crescent- Subject: Maintenance Work Finished**

**To all Players: **

**Thank you for waiting. Our maintenance finished way ahead of schedule. **

**New to the game:**

**1. Kuja's Lair- A dungeon inspired by Kuja… **

**2. New items in Sylvain:**

**Double Potion pack- 400 Yud each**

**Memory Charm- 500 Yud each**

**Dual Leaf Sword- 1,500 Yud**

**Mages Wand- 500 Yud**

**Thanks again for waiting and we hope to see you again in Alfhiem Online.**

**From: A.L.O Maintenance Staff**

After hearing the portion on Kuja's Lair, I knew trouble would soon come. I pray to god that my friends are ok….Kuja will pay if he puts a hand on my human girlfriend, and Lloyd's girl.

**A.L.O- Unknown Area**

**Time: 8:45 PM (Tuesday)**

**Colette's Status: Regaining consciousness**

**Luna: Regaining consciousness**

**Talavera: Regaining consciousness**

**Asuna: Unconscious for past 7 hours (Fainted at 1:45 PM)**

High above Alfheim is a birdcage on top of a big tree. There, 4 victims are trapped by Kuja, and are starting to regain consciousness. One of them is still unconscious however, as one of the now conscious victims stirs.

(Colette's turn)

I start to regain consciousness days after Francis the Snivy saved my life on that day I joined this team. I look around, and I saw more members of the team regain consciousness, but one of them is still out.

"Where are we?" One of the other members asked

It turns out that the girl that was asking is Francis's human girlfriend Luna. Figured that out by looking at her bracelet that read "X+Y= Francis + Luna" meaning that they love each other since X is Francis, and Y is Luna. I went to her area

"Miss Luna, may I have a chat with you?" I asked the heroes human girlfriend

"Of course" She told me as we both sat down

The day I joined the team was the day that Francis saved me from being injured, and I wanted to take this opportunity to thank Luna for the initial save.

"Luna, I wanted to say thank you for saving me too" I hugged her as I said my thanks

"Colette, you are very welcome. You know, you already said thank you to Francis already" Luna commented as I continued to hug her

"In what way?" I asked as she released the hug

"You have shown it in your heart that you care for people. You, Colette, have a very kind heart, and Francis knows you already thanked him" Luna replied back to me

Luna is an amazing girl already. A kind heart with an angel. I have a feeling she will ask me about being an angel. And moments later, she pops the question.

"Colette, I know you are human, but how are you an Angel?" Luna asked me

"Well you see, back in my hometown, in a different world, a tree stood in the middle. That was like our life tree. The problem was that in order to keep it standing, a person must be chosen to do this. That chosen person is selected to go on a journey to release 5 seals. The seals are of fire, wind, water, light, and the final one is angelic. The downside to releasing one of them seals is that you will lose one thing that made you human. An example would be when releasing the seal of fire. I would gain my angel wings, but lose the ability to taste food. This would continue until the final seal where you lose your heart and memory. That is when you are officially sacrificed, and end the journey of regeneration" I finished my speech

"Wow. Do you still carry your angel wings?" Luna asked me

"Check this out" I said as I stood up and my wings grew on my back.

"Amazing" Luna stood there in awe.

"Good news is that I do not lose my taste this time. I actually kept them as a souvenir. Francis would love this. You too Luna" I told her

"Hehehehe" Luna laughed as she hugs me.

"My wish is to help protect Francis, Lloyd Irving, and all of our friends, even if it means that I may sacrifice myself to do so. Even with my sacrifice, they will know that an angel form above is watching" I commented as Luna smiled

"And I agree" Luna commented

(Francis, Lloyd, please….be safe. May Martel (Tales of Symphonia character) guide you both to a safe journey to saving us and our friends)) I taught to myself…

As I scanned the area, another girl came to us. According to Luna, the girl approaching us is Jennifer Talavera, Francis the Snivy's human high school friend.

"You ok Talavera?" Luna asked as she walks over to her friend

"Yeah, but where are we?" Talavera asked as another girl woke up

The girl waking up looks to be 16 to 18 years old, almost Francis's human age. She looks at us with a smile. A smile that was happy.

"Hello to you folks. Im Asuna Yuki" Asuna said to us as she introduced herself and walked toward us

Asuna Yuki, from the S.A.O animie? Amazing. We all bow down to her as if Asuna was a respected person.

"Thanks girls, but no need to be formal" Asuna commented as we stopped bowing

Its a pleasure meeting Asuna. She is Kirito's girlfriend from the Animie, and we get to talk with her, but we have not forgotten about our unconscious hero as she pops the question we are waiting for.

"Are you the main leader Colette of this wonderful team?" Asuna asked me

"I am not the main leader of this team. You see, the leader was knocked unconscious 4 hours ago according to Freya and Opal, two other members of the team. His name is Francis, and he is amazing. The thing with our hero is that he spreads kindness, and that is why he leads this team" I gave my speech

"Wow. Reminds me of my boyfriend Kirito. He loves me because we love each other. By the way, is Francis human, or Im I just guessing? Asuna asked as she hugs us

"Hi Asuna, Im Luna, and I am Francis's human girlfriend. You see, Francis was human until Kuja turned him into a Snivy, a pokemon. Kuja is trying to kill Francis all because he and I love to spread kindness" Luna commented telling Asuna about the status of the mission.

"My goodness. Francis is innocent, and he never deserves to die like that. I bet Kuja is still trying to kill him" Asuna sadly said as I hug her

"Not just him. Kuja is trying to kill me, Colette, Talavera, and any human girl wearing shorts, and a shirt. In other words, he is trying to kill human girls who have their legs, and arms exposed. Im one of them girls" Luna said making me scared of Kuja.

Kuja is a dangerous person. Trying to kill human girls with their arms and legs exposed is really sad, and for no reason too. It is our duty to protect the residents that reside here and the real world.

(May Martel guide these innocent victims to safety from Kuja's evil hands. May Martel protect Lloyd, Francis and the rest of the team on rescuing us, and their friends in danger) I prayed silently to myself

**Los Angeles, CA (Medical Center)(RW)**

**Time: 10 PM (Tuesday)**

Back in Los Angeles, the team has split up into two to save Pascal, and to watch Francis and Opal. They both are conscious, but are forced to stay in case of more unconsciousness to follow.

(Francis's turn)

It is now 10 at night on a Tuesday, and I got to see my friends, my same name counterparts, and my human sister. We got to hug each other, but moments later, our Offline messengers are alarming signaling a message.

**Messenger- Francis the Snivy- Inbox- "Kill Francis (1)"**

**ONCE I KILL YOU, NO ONE WILL EVER SEE YOU AGAIN! GET TO SYLVAIN NOW TO CHALLENGE ME!**

**Sent from : ? at 10:05 PM (Tuesday)**

Reading this message sent chills through me. I could tell its Kuja. We decided to go back into the game, but before we did, we told the other group.

"LINK START!" We all yelled as we teleported back into the game

**A.L.O Sylvain Area**

**Time: 10:07 (Tuesday)**

**Status: Kuja AT Francis Round 1**

The team has arrived in Sylvain ready to see Francis duel Kuja for the first time in a while. The team stands by Francis side as the Sylph crowd cheers Francis on.

(Still Francis's turn)

As we see Sylvain in front of us, a lot of Sylphs are here to cheer me on. So many green outfits. Im green so I count as a pokeSylph right? 10 points for me. As soon as the Sylphs started chanting my name, a dark cloud formed in front of us signaling that Kuja is here to face me.

"I see you have accepted my challenge to you" Kuja laughed at me

"Kuja, you are so evil! You killed so many innocent victims including my Burmecian sister, Lyra Crescent!" I yelled making sure he remembered what he did to her

"She was trash, and deserved to die! Your NEXT!" Kuja yelled at me, but I kept up the fight

"KUJA! You will lose! I will win!" I yelled as my human sister stood in her spot as a referee

My human sister is about to try to referee a battle. I taught her how to do it, but with Kuja facing me, I told her to have Opal do it. After all, I saved her from being attacked by this evil. As Opal sets the duel up for us, I felt a pain in my body. All I had to do was look at my HP bar on the top left corner to find out why.

**Francis the Snivy**

**HP: 220/250 (Level 3)**

**Status: Poisoned**

Also interesting is that Kuja is also doing it, but I know once he presses a magic button, he sucks the life out of me. I see if reaching for the back of his pocket ready to do the thing that I'm afraid of. Using my speeed, I rushed toward him hoping to taking that button away from him, but his hand moved so fast that by the time I got there, a blue life stream is being sucked out of me. No choice but to run back to my spot and try to win the duel with less HP.

**Francis's HP: 180/250 (Status: Poisoned)**

**Kuja's HP: 270/270 (Status: Poisoned)**

I bet Kuja is trying to suck the life out of me, and poison me to kill me today. Guess what, I aint giving up. The duel countdown clock finally starts, and Kuja starts laughing.

"I CAN FINALLY KILL YOU!" Kuja laughed as he aimed his sword at me

"I will not lose!" I countered as the bell rang to begin the duel

As soon as the bell rang, Kuja snaps his fingers, and several vines came out from the ground and started wrapping around me. As soon as they got to me, more life streams are being sucked out of me. I grew my challenge flag right off the bat. Kuja is cheating to kill me.

"Challenge accepted!" Opal yelled making Kuja very angry

"I counter!" Kuja yelled trying to hide his cheating ways

Im breathing very hard. Im poisoned, Kuja sucking the life out of me, and he counters that. He won't win this challenge.

**Francis's HP: 90/250 (Status: Poisoned)**

**Kuja's HP: 340/340 (Status: Poisoned)**

While Opal was reviewing the review tape, Kuja was ready to use a sword to try to attack Opal. Kuja ran toward Opal, but I ran after Kuja ready to take an attack to save Opal. Kuja tries to stab Opal's exposed right leg, but I got my arm in there in time to save her. I yelled in pain to grab her attention.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I yelled out in intense pain

The pain was just like what happened when Leo used that sword power. Kuja possessed Leo that is for sure. Opal tells me for safety reasons to log out right away. Is a second blood attack happening to my real body like the last time? I tried to log out, but….

**Francis the Snivy- Settings- Logout (Button missing)**

This is not good. My log out button is missing. This could be the day that I die. I hope not and I will not die without a fight.

"Opal, I can't log…out" I said to her with a weakening voice

"Francis, be careful. Please win for you and us" Opal tells me as she hugs me

I know Kuja is cheating he just hides it. As soon as my teammates log out, its me VS him in a battle to my potential death….

"Finally I can kill you!" Kuja yelled at me

"KUJA! YOU CHEATER!" I yelled hoping to get a something out of him

"CHEA-TER!" The Sylph crowd chanted as they rallied behind me

Kuja is about to count down to the duel, and my potential death. No log-out, stay in A.L.O like in S.A.O…

NEXT FRIDAY: Francis VS Kuja: Francis's Death?

Francis and Kuja go one on one, but in this duel, Kuja sets Francis's pain absorber to level 1 so when Francis logs out after the battle, he will die. Can Francis win against the odds? Find out on Friday.


	9. Francis's Death Battle? Part A

Welcome to part A of chapter 9. This chapter will be split in 3 parts. In this first part, we will have the first part of the battle between Francis the Snivy and Kuja in Sylvain (A.L.O world). Here are the headlines for the 3 parts.

A. Part 1: Kuja cheats to attempt to kill Francis (Today)

As soon as Opal and the rest of team Star Shine leave, Kuja cheats in the first minutes by poisoning Francis, and sucking the life out of him. Francis will have to make a big run in order to comeback in this duel, and avoid certain death.

(Francis's POV)

B. Part II: A trap to kill Freya Cassandra and Sophie (Next Friday)

Before the battle against Francis, Kuja sets a trap that automatically kills Freya Cassandra, Francis the Snivy's human sister. Kuja also set another trap to kill Sophie, the teams Tales of Graces teammate. Meanwhile, in A.L.O, Kuja is attempting to injure Francis's legs to make sure that Francis can't come back, but….

(Freya, and Francis's POV)

C. Part III: Angelic Assist on time? (Friday, May 2nd)

Francis is down to his last breaths in this battle and his life. Kuja is about to try to do Luna's nightmare, kill Francis and get rid of his existence, but a certain angel comes to Francis's rescue, but is the angel too late?

(Francis's POV)

Here we go, I do not own anything

(Last time…)

This is not good. My log out button is missing. This could be the day that I die. I hope not and I will not die without a fight.

"Opal, I can't log…out" I said to her with a weakening voice

"Francis, be careful. Please win for you and us" Opal tells me as she hugs me

I know Kuja is cheating he just hides it. As soon as my teammates log out, its me VS him in a battle to my potential death….

"Finally I can kill you!" Kuja yelled at me

"KUJA! YOU CHEATER!" I yelled hoping to get a something out of him

"CHEA-TER!" The Sylph crowd chanted as they rallied behind me

Kuja is about to count down to the duel, and my potential death. No log-out, stay in A.L.O like in S.A.O…

**Current Scene**

**Location: Downtown Sylvain (A.L.O)**

**Time: 10:30 PM (Tuesday)**

**Francis's status: Dueling against Kuja (potential death battle)**

**Luna's Status: Worried**

**Francis's HP: 90/250 (Status: Poisoned)**

**Kuja's HP: 340/340 (Status: Poisoned)**

Francis the Snivy is now facing Kuja in a duel, but this duel is not a normal one as Kuja plans to use this duel to kill Francis. Kuja has already cheated by poisoning Francis, and sucking the life out of him.

(Francis's turn)

Kuja is cheater. He sucks the life out of me and poisons me on top of it. I am barley holding on and the duel countdown clock barley started. Even if Kuja is poisoned, he is not feeling the pain. I have a feeling he is trying the "Heathcliff Immortal Object" trick from the animie. With the Immortal Object status on, I can't hurt him, no matter what I do. All I need to do is survive. As I checked the items we have as a team, I found 4 potions, 3 life bottles, and 3 speed seeds. Good job team. Kuja is now grabbing my attention by yelling out those words I hate the most.

"YOUR HUMAN GIRL SHALL DIE! SHE SHALL DIE IN FLAMES!" Kuja yelled at me trying to force me to cry

"SHE NEVER DESERVED THIS!" I countered back

Luna never did anything to deserve to die. Sure she lied to me about picking the wrong number by 1 in a game, but she is very innocent. I will make sure I save Luna even if it means I will be killed. I will not let Kuja lay a hand on my human girlfriend.

"WATCH ME!" Kuja yelled as he took out that hated button

I ran as fast as I could to stop him from pressing that button. He was so fast that by the time I got there, a blue energy stream is being sucked out of me. I had to pop a potion to make sure I stay in this battle.

**Francis's HP: 70/250 (Status: Poisoned)**

**Kuja's HP: Immortal Object On**

While using the potion, I had a chance to touch him, but as I did, my worst fears are true. A purple square appeared on him and stated "Immortal Object", meaning that no attacks can work on him.

He has a chance to kill me just by poison alone, but I will not die without a fight.

"Duel mode engaged. Duel on" A machine said as me and Kuja got ready to battle

Popping another potion would be very nice, but if Kuja sees it, he will suck more life out of me, and I will be in trouble. All I can do now is hope for a break in his pattern. Kuja starts mocking me.

"Looks like the little snake will never be remembered" Kuja mocked

"Shut your mouth!" I yelled out

Normally,I would not say that, but with Kuja trying to kill me, this is the exemption to the rule. Kuja draws his sword ready to attack me. He ran toward me, but I moved in time to avoid a strike that could have gone to my arm. My leaf blades helped me push him back even though I could not damage him. He was ready to strike the back of my leg, but I jumped up and behind to deny the hit. The poison in my body took its tool for the first time in this duel.

**Francis's HP: 50/250 (Poison effect)**

I had no antidotes to use at this point. I had to survive until I get a break. As I continued to battle, I started hearing a voice in my head. The voice of someone I know maybe?

(Francis, in order to take out his immortal status, aim for his button and destroy it. Once it is destroyed, he can no longer suck the life out of you, poison you, and be an immortal object. The only draw back is that the power of the button will knock you unconscious afterward, but there is a a surprise waiting for him when he tries to kill you. He won't be able to)

The voice in my headed sounded like a girl I know. She said go for the button. I may faint but I will give it a shot. As I run toward my target, the poison hits me again, slowing me down, but I don't give in.

**Francis's HP: 30/250 (Poison effect)**

Kuja was ready to use his sword to try to end me, but I jumped high enough to see his button. My leaf blade extended to his back pocket, but as I grabbed it, Kuja jumps high to stab my right arm. Not wasting time, I popped a potion in the air, and gained enough health back to stay alive, but the pain is bad.

**Francis's HP: 15/250 (Saved by a potion)**

**Potions remaining: 2**

**Speed Seeds: 3**

**Life Bottles: 3**

The pain was horrible, but I needed to continue this battle to try to win. It is time to hope for a miracle to come back in this battle. Kuja is bout to make his move. He runs foreword to stab my legs but…..

[Closing song: "Overfly" from Sword Art Online by AmaLee (English)]

Hands up high Raise them high

And cast your worries to the sky

If you can't stand

Then take my hand

And I will rise to fight by your side

My beating heart is burning on

And as it races I realize

There's no doubt Not one doubt

As I make my wish and let it cry out

Next Friday: Before this battle started, Kuja set a trap to kill Freya Cassandra and Sophie. Both were killed in the worst way possible. Francis VS Kuja battle takes on a new meaning with two of Francis's friends gone….


End file.
